Piégés aux Caraïbes?
by OBUyaoi
Summary: Il suffit de peu pour que les Maraudeurs se retrouvent coincés dans le monde de POTC, de TRES peu. Surtout quand ils essayent de transplaner à l'interieur de Poudlard en utilisant un sort plus que douteux... crossover HP et POTC
1. Quand on sait pas on fait pas!

**Nom: ****Piégés aux Caraïbes…**

**Auteur: ****Me!**

**Disclaimer:**** Comme tout le monde le sait, rien de tout cela m'appartient. Sauf la fic, bien sûr. mais ca, y'a pas de quoi etre fiere...**

**Genre: ****Parodie, Action/Aventure**

**Résumé complet:**** Il suffit de peu pour que les Maraudeurs soient coincés dans le monde de POTC. Surtout quand ils essayent de transplaner _a l'intérieur de Poudlard_ en utilisant un sort _plus que _douteux. Comment vont-t-ils faire pour retourner dans leur monde initial? Que deviendrait POTC, avec ces bouffons à côté?**

**Notes: **** J'utilise les surnoms anglais des Maraudeurs, et j'utilise le nom anglais de Rogue. Donc**

**ProngsCornedrue, PadfootPatmol, MoonyLunard, WormtailQueudver et SnapeRogue. Voilà. Bonne lecture, si c'est possible.

* * *

Piégés aux Caraïbes : chapitre 1**

**_Quand on ne sait pas, on ne fait pas!_****  
**

-Non…Non, James. Sérieusement, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Toi non plus, Sirius. C'est…C'est simplement trop……_con _!

-Peut-être. » sourit Padfoot. « Mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Lily, cela fait 5 ans qu'on ne fait _que_ des conneries.

Sur ce, lui et James éclatèrent d'un rire stupide en se donnant des claques amicales avant de remarquer le regard agacé de la jeune sorcière. James s'éclaircit alors la gorge et tenta de lisser ses cheveux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Lily. » dit-il. « On sait ce qu'on fait. Hé, quand même…on n'est pas les Maraudeurs pour rien.

-Non, vous ne savez pas ce que vous faîtes, sinon, vous ne le feriez pas ! » s'emporta Lily en regardant les mèches de James se redresser en tout sens sur son crâne. « Je sais que c'est difficile pour les truffes molles que vous avez en guise de cerveau, et que vos pouvoirs de réflexion ne volent pas plus haut qu'un derrière de cochon, mais essayez de réfléchir un peu ! Vous avez 16 ans, vous n'avez jamais essayé de le faire, alors comment pourriez-vous _transplaner _jusqu'à la réserve de Rusard, hm ? Et ce n'est pas tout ! Vous avez déjà entendu parler de toutes les protections magiques que Dumbledore a installé autour et dans le château !

…Silence…

-Apparemment, non. » soupira la jeune fille.

-C'est pas grave ! Moony a mis au point un nouveau sort ! C'est sensé nous faciliter la transplanation, et nous permettre de traverser toutes sortes de choses. » assura James. « Pas vrai, Moony ? »

-Ja.

Lily les regarda tour à tour d'un air découragé, et James finit par s'avancer vers elle, tenant les épaules de sa petite amie à bout de bras, évitant ainsi tout risque d'une éventuelle attaque Lilyenne.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, chérie…et viens essayer le sort avec nous quatre !

-Je ne suis pas suicidaire…

-Arrête de faire ta difficile. On va se tenir les mains, et on transplanera tous ensembles !

-Autant se jeter un Avada Kedavra, le résultat sera le même.

Moony quitta son fauteuil, sortit sa baguette, et s'avança alors que Peter, Sirius et James se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre. Éclaircissant sa gorge, le loup-garou s'arrêta devant le petit groupe, l'air sérieux :

-Vous êtes tous prêts ?

-Oui !

-Non.

-Alors c'est parti ! TRANSPLALEVIOSA ! (1)

**SWOOSH, PAKU PAKU ; PIOUUU, ZAAAAM…**

Il eut un explosion d'étincelles, des cris de surprise- et de peur, pour Peter- , et les adolescents se sentirent aspirés un avant, entraînés dans un tourbillon gigantesque, empêchant le « ça marche ! » de Sirius de sortir. Gardant leurs yeux clos aussi fermement qu'ils le pouvaient, n'entendant rien d'autre qu'un bourdonnement incessant, ils se sentirent oppressés de toutes parts, de tous les côtés, et eurent la plus grand mal à respirer normalement. Puis, soudainement, tout cessa. Le bourdonnement s'arrêta, la pression disparut…Il ne ressentaient plus rien, seulement une désagréable sensation d'humidité. Humidité ?

-Oh non… »murmura James. « Dîtes-moi pas que je me suis pissé dessus… »

Ils ouvrirent les yeux.

-GAAAAH ! Qu'est-ce que… ?

Ils regardèrent, abasourdi le paysage autour d'eux, l'eau qui leur arrivait aux épaules, l'océan qui se déroulait sur des centaines de kilomètres devant eux, la lune cachée par de sombres nuages, au dessus de leur tête, les falaises gigantesques aux côtés érodés pas les vagues, au loin…Les maraudeurs se jetèrent un regard significatif. Ce n'était définitivement pas la réserve de Rusard…

-Où sommes-nous ? » questionna Sirius, presque pour lui-même.

Moony, celui doté du plus de neurones, leva un doigt et prit la parole :

-Je pense…que les protections installés par Dumby nous ont éjectés hors de l'école et que mon sort, trop puissant, nous a projeté dans une autre dimension.

Ah**… … … … … ……..**

-KOUAA ! hurlèrent Sirius et James en chœur.

-Waou, quelle synchro.

-Nan, mais c'est pas possible, Moony. On a pas pu…traverser une dimension…Tu délires, c'est l'eau de mer qui te ramollit le cerveau- eh mais… où sont Lily et Peter !

Moony joignit les mains avec un sourire s'excuse.

-Il est probable qu'ils aient été projetés autres parts.

-KOUAA !

-Je crois vraiment que vous pourriez chanter dans une chorale, vous deux.

-C'est vrai, tu penses ? fit Sirius, intéressé.

James lui fila un coup de poing monumentale sur le crâne.

-Il faut qu'on les retrouve ! » dit-il ensuite à Remus. Celui-ci tourna la tête et sembla fixer un point précis.

-Il y a de la lumière là-bas. » déclara le loup-garou. « C'est sûrement un port. On pourra y demander de l'aide, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Les deux autres opinèrent et après une traversée pas très difficile grâce aux sorts de lévitation, les Maraudeurs se retrouvèrent sur la terre ferme, une baie où étaient amarrés des dizaines de bateaux de toutes tailles. Des bateaux de bois, des vieux navires sans aucun moteur, avec des gros tonneaux amassés à côté. Quelques marins s'affairaient encore autour de leur embarcations, et plus loin, des promeneurs, bizarrement vêtus, marchaient entre des maisons à l'air ancien. Une vieille calèche tirée par deux chevaux passa dans la rue sous le nez d'un Sirius effaré.

-C'est quoi ce trou? Un village préhistorique !

-Il n'y a même pas de voitures ! Et vous avez vu leur vêtements ? Ils se croient au dix-huitième siècle ou quoi ?

-C'est peut-être…euh…une reconstitution de la vie en l'an 1700 ? » essaya Remus en promenant un regard hésitant autour de lui.

Sirius et James froncèrent le nez. Ils levèrent la tête vers une forteresse de pierre, non loin, d'où ils pouvaient voir plusieurs canons luire faiblement. Au sommet, des hommes en uniformes rouges et bleus étaient postés à égale distance, immobiles, fusils en main, et juste derrière, deux autres promeneurs semblaient en grande discussion. Curieux de nature, James pointa les deux aristocrates du doigt :

-On va voir là-bas ? Ils pourraient nous aider…

-T'es pas fou ? » le retint Remus. « Regarde-moi cette forteresse, ça appartient à la marine ! N'oublie pas qu'on est sûrement plus à la même époque… Et regarde toutes ces sentinelles et ces canons…Tu veux nous faire tuer ou bien ?

-Ben…C'est pas forcément la marine…

-Qu'est-ce que ça serait, sinon, d'après toi, monsieur-je-suis-un-grand-joueur-de-Quidditch ?

-Heu… Un centre d'information ?

Remus roula des yeux mais Sirius y mit du sien.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Moony. Ecoute, on va juste y jeter un coup d'œil, et si ça ne va pas, on leur jette un stupéfix, et on s'en va en troisième vitesse. OK ?

Remus regarda son ami, consterné, mais finit par accepter. Les adolescents arrivèrent, avec deux trois sortilèges, derrière les deux promeneurs, restant bien silencieux et marchant lentement. Quelques bribes leur parvinrent :

-Ma fille vous a-t-elle déjà donné sa réponse, commodore ? » fit l'un.

-Pas encore, malheureusement.

La phrase suivante fut couverte par un bruit d'explosion. Remus donna un violent coup de coude à ses compagnons.

-Pas de magie ici. Vous voulez nous faire emprisonner ou bien !

-Mais on n'a rien fait !

-Quoi, mais alors-

-DES COUPS DE CANONS ! » hurla l'un des aristocrates en se jetant à terre.

A ce moment précis, une partie du sol de pierre partie en fumée avec un bruit assourdissant. Les Maraudeurs crièrent de surprise alors qu'un deuxième coup faisait effondrer le sol sous leur pieds, les faisant dégringoler jusqu'en bas de la forteresse. Les coup de canons continuèrent de retentir, venant tantôt du côté de la mer, tantôt de la forteresse.

Sirius eut du mal à retrouver ses esprit. Il se leva péniblement et scruta la mer, une main sur le front, en voyant approcher des cinquantaines de petites barques, provenant toutes d'un grand navire aux voiles noires. Des cris de guerres vagues s'élevaient des canots alors que la lueur de centaines de torches illuminaient la surface de la mer d'un reflet orangé.

-C'est quoi ? » murmura-t-il alors que ses amis se relevaient à leur tour.

-Des pirates… » lui-répondit Remus en regardant les barques s'approcher à grande vitesse. « On ne peut pas rester sans rien faire. Sinon, on se fera soit tuer par un boulet de canon, soit par un de ces malades ! »

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

-LA FUITE !

Sur ce, les Maraudeurs s'enfoncèrent au cœur de la ville, entendant encore les coup de canons retentir derrière leur tête.

Arrivés dans le village, les gens se bousculaient déjà dans les rues, hurlant de peur et détresse alors que les maisons se faisaient bombarder et les sorciers eurent le plus grand mal à avancer au cœur de la tumulte. Remus accéléra l'allure et dépassa rapidement ses deux acolytes. Il fonçait comme une fusée a travers la foule.

-HE ! Moony ! Attend-nous ! Hé!

Le loup-garou finit par s'arrêter devant une sorte de vieille forge, attendant que ses compagnons le rejoignent.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu avais bon sang ! » demanda James, essoufflé.

-Je… » hésita Remus. « J'avais senti…

-Senti quoi ?

-J'avais senti…l'odeur d'un barbecue ! Mais apparemment, je m'étais trompé…

Sirius et James s'écroulèrent sur le sol.

-Et moi qui m'inquiétais pour toi !

-Désolé.

À cet instant, la porte de la forge s'ouvrit brutalement, envoyant James trois mètres plus loin et fracassant littéralement la tête de Sirius contre le mur. Un jeune homme musclé aux cheveux châtains en sortit, sabre à la main, marteau à la ceinture et s'arrêta net en remarquant l'existence des Maraudeurs. Rangeant son sabre, Will Turner les dévisagea d'un air médusé. Qui étaient ces jeunes gens à l'accoutrement si étrange ?

* * *

**(1) Dsl, j'ai rien trouvé de meiux. Mon cerveau a beaucoup de panne d'inspiration, ces temps ci.**

**Mais bon... Hem.  
Voila! Voici donc ma deuxieme fic a chapitre. Avis? Y'a qu'à appuyer sur le pitit bouton juste en bas. Il est très sympa, ce bouton, je vous assure!**


	2. Maraudeurs en détresse!

**Disclaimer: Non non, rien est à moi. TT Ca ne m'empêche pas de faire mes histoires pathétiques avec ces persos.**

**Note:** **Desolée, j'ai été trèèèèèès longue. J'ai ecrit ce chapitre en environ 3 heures non-stop, mais j'ai beaucoup glandé avant de m'y mettre. Sorry! **

**Sinon, j'ai ete très touchée par toutes ces reviews! Merci merci! Ah, et si possible, bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

**Piégés aux Caraïbes.**

**_Chapitre 2: Maraudeurs en détresse!_**

Le jeune Will Turner avait déjà connu bien des anomalies et des déboires. A huit ans, il s'était retrouvé à la dérive sur un morceau de bois humide, flottant entre les vagues de la mer turquoise. Les années passées, il s'était pris dans d'innombrables batailles et combats. Il pensait pouvoir faire face sans broncher à toutes les bizarreries de ce monde, et pourtant, à ce moment précis, Will aurait juré que si il n'avait pas autant de courage et de témérité, son cœur aurait lâché aussitôt.

Ca y était. Les aliènes avaient débarqué sur terre.

**O()O()O()O()**

Sirius fronça les sourcils, James eut un rictus. Remus jugea plus civilisé de faire un petit signe de la main vers le nouvel arrivant qui recula aussitôt.

- Qui êtes-vous ? lâcha Will, hache à la main.

- Euh… Je m'appelle Remus Lupin. Voici Sirius et James. Et vous ?

- William. William Turner.

Il balaya les trois sorcier d'un regard hésitant.

- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici.

James roula des yeux.

- Sans blague.

- En fait, on vient d'une autre dimension.

Les yeux du forgeron manquèrent de sortir de leur orbites.

- Des aliènes !

- Pardon ? » renifla Sirius.

Will voulut répondre mais le cri strident d'une femme attira leur attention à tous. « LES PIRATES ARRIVENT ! » Automatiquement, le jeune homme s'élança en avant, laissant les sorciers en arrière. Il se jeta au cœur de la tumulte, se battant courageusement à coup de hache, d'épée et de toutes sortes de différent outils. Les tintements de métal et les coup de canons, ponctués de cris de douleur et de terreur ébranlaient tout Port Royal. Les piliers de pierres éclataient, les enfants pleuraient, le sang giclait. Sirius et James hochaient la tête, assis sur le palier de la forge, jambes croisées.

- Vue superbe.

- Première loge.

Remus abattit son poing sur leur crâne.

- Il faut les aider !

Sur ce, il sortit sa baguette et stupéfixa le premier boucanier qui passa près de lui. James imita son ami, immobilisant autant de pirates qu'ils le pouvaient. Un sort, un coup de poing, de nouveau un sort. Les jets de lumière rouge s'enchaînaient, traversant la foule. Au bout de dix minutes, James avait neutralisé une bonne dizaine de pirates et Remus en avait stupéfixé une douzaine, seul Sirius restait à l'écart de la tumulte. Il se débattait furieusement avec la boucle de sa ceinture… ?

- QU'EST-CE-QUE TU FICHES ! » s'emporta Remus en l'attrapant par le col.

- J… J'arrive pas à attraper ma baguette, elle et passée dans mon slip, aide-moi ! »

Remus devint vert alors que son poing tremblait de colère (et de honte).

- Je… Tu… Je ne te connais pas ! » geignit le pauvre loup-garou, qui toutefois se hâta de donner un coup de main à sa loque d'ami.

James s'était éloigné de la forge, emporté par le flot de villageois courant en tous sens. Il crut apercevoir Remus, plus loin, gesticulant à côté d'un Sirius embarrassé et se demanda ce qu'il faisait.

« Rien d'alarmant, je suppose. » songea-t-il avant de jeter un nouveau sortilège.

La lueur d'une maison enflammée éclaira soudainement, au loin, le visage horrifié d'une jeune fille aux long cheveux bruns qui se faisait impitoyablement tiré par deux boucaniers à l'air démoniaques. Le sang de James ne fit qu'un tour. Serait-ce sa Lily bien-aimée qu'on maltraitait ainsi ? Il ne le pardonnerait pas !

Fonçant à travers la foule, cognant plusieurs inconnus au passage et manquant de s'étaler sur le sol à plusieurs reprises, il rattrapa le trio et leur coupa la route.

- Lily !

La belle jeune fille se retourna, alors que ses agresseurs le regardaient avec incrédulité. Ses long cheveux bruns étaient bouclés, sa robe blanche et serrée était tachetée de suie, ses yeux ambrés le dévisageaient, comme s'il était un malade mental. James plaqua une main sur sa bouche en constatant son erreur. Cette jeune fille n'était pas Lily, mais une aristocrate de cette dimension !

- Eh, le binoclard en costume de carnaval, t'as fini de faire le con ? railla l'un des pirates.

Son acolyte, dont un œil semblait fait de bois, gloussa bêtement. James fit une révérence.

- Désolé, je me suis trompé sur la personne, vous pouvez passer, vraiment navré, ce n'était pas celle que je cherche-

- Mais attendez, aidez-moi ! » hurla la brunette indignée. « Vous n'allez pas les laissez me kidnapper comme ça, si ? »

- Ah! Désolé, ça m'est sorti de la tête.

James se concentra et abaissa le bras.

- Stupéfix !

… … … … … …

- Quoi ? » demanda le boucanier en le dévisageant de plus belle.

James regarda sa main vide, fouilla ses poches, chercha autour de lui.

- Ma baguette ! J'ai perdu ma baguette !

Ragetti et Pintel se lancèrent une regard interloqué. Elizabeth Swann se couvrait le visage avec exaspération. De tout les habitants de Port Royal, il avait fallu que son sauveur soit un total déséquilibré dont l'intelligence ne devait même pas dépasser celle de son chien. Dieu l'avait-il abandonnée, elle qui n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal ?

Deux minutes plus tard, James se faisait traîner lui aussi, complètement assommé, jusqu'aux canots humides et inconfortables des pirates. Pintel et Ragetti avaient décidé de le ramener à leur capitaine. On ne savait jamais ce qu'on pouvait faire avec une épave humaine.

**O()O()O()O()**

- Moony ! » hurla soudainement Sirius, alors que le loup garou était sur le point de parvenir à détacher sa boucle de ceinture.

- Quoi ! répondit l'autre avec irritation.

- Ja…James n'est plus là !

- Il est parti se battre ailleurs, voilà tout. » grogna Remus alors que la boucle de ceinture glissait entre ses doigts.

- Mais non ! Il a disparu, lui et la fille qui était avec !

- Laisse-le draguer, si ça lui plaît. Tu sais que ce n'est pas sérieux.

- Non ! Non ! J'veux dire qu'il n'est plus là ! Il s'est fait enlever !

- QUOI !

Le crâne de Remus faillit éclater contre le menton de Sirius alors qu'il se redressait brutalement. Se tournant vers la mer, il vit un petit canot bien chargé qui flottait jusqu'au vaisseau pirate. Il était déjà si éloigné que l'embarcation n'avait pas l'air plus grand qu'un petit pois.

- Merde !

Dès que Remus lâcha sa ceinture, Sirius se précipita vers le port, fendant la foule pour essayer d'atteindre son ami. Mais Dieu, ou le destin, en avait décidé autrement. Au dixième pas, Sirius trébucha sur la masse évanouie de Will Turner, qui avait _mystérieusement_ atterri au milieu de son chemin, et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol poussiéreux. Remus, qui était à ses trousses, ne le vit pas et s'écrasa sur son corps. Sa tête frappa douloureusement une bûche du coin. Les coups de canons s'évanouirent alors, les cris de terreur disparurent…il sombrait dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**Voilà! Deuxieme chapitre. Encore plus crétin que le premier, je sais, c'est pathétque. Mais bon, mon cas est désespéré, alors comprenez moi siouplait! **

**Anyway, rendez-vou dans le troisième chapitre, où on retrouvera Lily et Peter. **


	3. Cellule et matière grise

**Disclaimer: Depuis le temps, tout le monde sait que seule l'hisoire merdique m'appartient, et que les seuls choses accpetables(les personnages en gros) appartiennent à JK Rowling et Jerry Bruck-truc-truc. Argh, j'arrive jamais à m'souvenir de son nom...**

**Note: Ah! J'ai accelere l'allure d'1km/h! Incrédibeul! xD Donc voici le chapitre 3 de Piégés aux Caraibes, avec une petite apparition de Jack Sparrow. Whoot whoot! Et Barbossa bien entendu. Le debut du chapitre est un peu déprimant. Normal, Lily est bien trop sérieuse pour dire des conneries, Barbossa est plus sarcastique qu'autre chose, Peter est trop peureux et James est assomé. Hum, c'est franchment** **plus drôle d'écrire les scènes avec Siri et Remsi. x3 **

* * *

**Piégés aux Caraibes:**

**_Chapitre 3: Cellule et matière grise..._**

- Bandes de cinglés ! Vous êtes **MALADES !!!** » 

Lily se débattait avec frénésie en donnant des coups de pieds en tout sens, essayant vainement de se dégager de l'emprise de son agresseur -un homme fort laid, nota-t-elle-. Autour d'elle, des pirates écœurants dont l'odeur la rendait nauséeuse riaient à gorge déployée, leurs dents affreuses luisant bizarrement dans la faible lumière de la nuit, Peter tremblait de toute sa petite personne, trop apeuré, sans doute, pour prendre sa baguette. Lily, pour sa part, se trouvait dans l'incapacité de bouger ses bras, tant le boucanier les tordait dans son dos. Les mouvements aléatoires de l'immense bateau lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle avait le mal de mer.

- Alors, la jolie d'moiselle, on fait sa rebelle ? » railla un pirate au yeux bouffis.

- T'es arrivée pile au bon moment, ma jolie, on s'ennuyait un peu…

Lily grimaça. Au contraire, elle avait atterri dans la pire des places, au pire moment.

Dieu, un bateau de pirate ! Le 18e siècle ! Comment avait-elle pu se mettre dans un tel pétrin, et pourquoi, de touts les pays et époques du monde avait-elle été envoyée dans celui-ci ?!! Qui devait-elle en blâmer ? L'image indésirable d'un James avec son sourire exagérément séducteur apparut alors devant ses yeux et elle se hâta de compter des ouistitis pour la chasser le plus vite possible. En vain. C'était bien de la faute de son idiot de petit ami qu'elle se trouvait coincée ici. C'était lui et Sirius qui avaient voulu transplaner dans l'école. C'était lui qui avait eut la stupide idée de l'entraîner avec eux dans cette histoire folle.

Elle se promit aussitôt d'étrangler son petit ami à l'instant où elle le retrouverait.

Cette bonne résolution de faîte, la jeune sorcière put recouvrir un peu de maîtrise et balaya le pont d'un regard rapide. Quel trou pourri ! Le navire grouillait de pirates dégoûtants, elle en voyait partout. Des voiles noires immenses et pleines de trous en toute taille la rendit sceptique. Elle voulut regarder la ville enflammée qui se trouvait sur la berge mais en fut violemment empêchée par une main crasseuse qui lui saisit le menton avec brutalité et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait alors fermé sous le coup de la douleur, un visage blafard et creux au sourire grossier fut la première chose qui l'accueillit, à seulement quelques centimètres de son nez.

- Eww ! » cria Lily avec dégoût.

- Je ne crois pas, ma chère demoiselle. C'est Capitaine _Barbossa_.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ?

- Plus que vous ne le pensez… » Barbossa railla avec un rictus moqueur. « Bien le bienvenue sur le Black Pearl, la croisière vous plaît-elle, miss… ?

- Evans… » elle se demanda pourquoi donner son vrai nom- ah, elle était trop innocente-. « Lily Evans »

- Et bien, miss Evans, je crains bien que pour vous et votre compagnon, le voyage ne soit terminé. Votre présence à bord n'est pas si indispensable que cela, j'estime que l'on pourrai s'en priver sans trop de remords…

Des rires cruels et idiots s'élevèrent à nouveau dans l'assemblée alors que certains d'entre eux sortaient leurs sabres en souriant. Peter s'écroula aussitôt sur le sol, évanoui. Lily déglutit avec difficulté pendant que son agresseur resserrait son emprise sur ses bras et que Barbossa se retournait vers ses sujets, les bras ouverts.

- Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant qu'un séjour prolongé au fond de l'océan ne leur ferait aucun mal ? » il sourit à la sorcière pendant que les pirates s'enthousiasmaient avec barbarie. «le billet est gratuit, mademoiselle… »

Sans cesser de sourire cruellement, il s'avança, menaçant, son singe criant avec furie sur son épaule. L'équipage se mirent à souffler comme des bêtes. Le pont craqua sinistrement, Lily tenta de reculer, se débattit en vain pour essayer de prendre sa baguette. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Etait-ce la fin pour eux? Allait-elle mourir ainsi ?!

- Capitaine !

Tous se retournèrent à l'appel et Lily faillit succomber à une crise cardiaque. Deux hommes montaient à bord du navire, emmenant avec eux une jeune aristocrate aux cheveux bruns qui regardait autour d'elle avec une nervosité contenue. Le deuxième pirate traînait aussi un fardeau derrière lui, et ce fardeau était…

- Merlin ! James !! » s'exclama Lily, ses résolutions oubliées.

**O()O()O()O()O()O()O**

Sirius rouvrit les yeux et se retrouva assis en tailleur, paumes ouvertes, au sommet d'un énorme rocher dont la hauteur égalait presque la cime du sapin le plus proche. A ses côtés, Remus lui tournait le dos, lui aussi en parfaite position de yoga, et marmonnait par moment des bribes incompréhensibles. Sirius regarda autour de lui perplexe, avant de secouer l'épaule de son ami qui semblait l'ignorer royalement.

- Rems ! Où est-ce qu'on est, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

- …le bifteck doit être attendri avant la cuisson…

- Quoi ?!

- Tes Chacras, Sirius, la concentration absolue.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Un bateau passa près d'eux dans les airs. Les passagers leur jetaient des grains de riz en chantant.

Sirius secoua son ami de plus belle.

- Moony, il y a quelque chose de pas rond avec cet endroit, j'aime pas ça…

- Ah bon ? Moi j'aime bien le punch.

- Mais, enfin…Rems, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

L'adolescent daigna enfin se retourner et Sirius sauta en arrière. ALERTE ROUGE !! Ce visage…

« SNAPE !!!!! » s'égosilla-t-il.

Sirius ne se rendit compte qu'après coup qu'il n'avait que fait d'hurler pendant toute la minute qui suivit cette révélation horripilante. Et il ne se rendit compte qu'après que Remus eut abattis son poing sur le nez et qu'il se soit réveillé dans un cellule humide, que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve.

- Ca ne va pas, de crier comme ça ? » rumina le plus-si-gentil Remus en lui décochant un regard meurtrier. « Tu te crois où ? Au zoo ? »

Sirius cligna des yeux et se redressa avec empressement pour regarder autour de lui pendant que son ami se massait les tempes en grognant. Ils se trouvaient dans une prison, trois murs sur quatre étaient faits de barreaux empestant la rouille. Une petite fenêtre dans son dos laissait entrer la lumière du jour. Au dehors, l'agitation de la nuit s'était dissipée. Les pirates avaient du partir.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est enfermé ? » demanda Sirius en secouant machinalement les portes de fers de leur cellule.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais…Mais avec nos habits, on peut comprendre pourquoi…ils ont du nous prendre pour des malades, des fous, des trucs dangereux, en gros.

- Je ne suis pas dangereux." s'offusqua Sirius.

- Va dire ça au pape. » Remus s'allongea sur le sol inconfortable en balançant une de ses jambes par-dessus l'autre. « Le pire, c'est qu'ils ont donné nos baguettes au chien de garde. »

- J'aime les chiens.

- Ce serait bien si tu te mettais à dire des trucs intelligents parfois aussi.

Le regard du loup-garou se voila alors qu'il se relevait.

- On ne sait même pas ce que ces pirates vont faire de James. Et Lily, Peter…Je me demande où ils sont… On est dans un beau merdier.

Sirius se tut, se mordit les lèvres. Il avait oublié pendant un instant que son meilleur ami s'était fait enlevé, et qu'ils étaient toujours coincés dans ce monde de retardés. Il aurait tout donné – sauf ses bottes noires en fourrures, à ça il les aimait trop pour les donner- juste pour pouvoir sortir de cette dimension merdique, sain et sauf, accompagné de ses amis. Si seulement ils n'avaient pas essayé de transplaner à ce moment là ! Si seulement ils avaient une machine à remonter le temps ! Ah, combien il était stupide.

- Je suis d'accord. » fit Remus en regardant vaguement les escaliers de pierres.

Eh?

- Tu penses tout haut, tu sais ça ?

Ah ?

Le rouge aux joues, Sirius voulut répliquer, mais des bruits assourdissants à l'autre bout du couloir se firent soudainement entendre. On aurait dit que quelqu'un brisait des barreaux d'aciers à coups de massues. Les deux sorciers se collèrent à la porte de leur cellule pour essayer d'apercevoir la source du boucan. Peu après, une silhouette svelte, suivie d'une autre moins gracieuse passèrent devant eux en courant. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques mètres plus loin et les adolescents reconnurent le deuxième avec des cris de surprises.

- Le forgeron d'hier !!" s'écria Remus.

Will et Jack Sparrow se retournèrent au même instant.

* * *

**Ainsi se termine le chapitre 3, je suis méchante, hein? En plus d'être nulle en écriture, je suis sadique. Quelle combinaison... TT  
**

**Sirius: J'aime les pâtes.**

**Me(le jetant dans une boîte et fermant le couvercle): J'essaierai de me magner pour le chapitre 4. En attendant, vous pourriez me dire s'il y en a entre vous qui aime les yaoi?! oO Zoyez pas timides!**


End file.
